All Power up Item
A Free Man Power up Box item. This will also have all the characters faces on this Power up Box Items and Baby greed as will. Wing Power up Box 1 3> Wing Box Item Let Fly Sonic Box Ready To Fly Fully Babys-0 Wing Power up Box 1 This wing only works on. Winged creatures that has wings on their back. it'll Porobably work on psychic energy Baby Greed Baby Cabela Rouge and Tails can use this. Have unlimited flying with that. it latches in the world or staged. 1 minute/ to 15 seconds. 1 ***Complete it*** -------------------------------------------- Details of the Wing Box Item 1 You Can Fly So far why Baby Greed. 2 The Wing Box item is very special. To the babys and Kids why. Wing box items have a Special power. Can't take Sonic so far into cloudy areas. It will be some ride for Sonic. Also Baby Cabela Fly a way + Young Ones can have a longer time. So This will be a good place for a stage called. Wind Path Cloudy Stage 1 where you enter is a high. Mountain and fly through the clouds. But you're not going to be. Alone they will be EGGMAN Bird Robots after you 2 Once the wing box item has been used. Baby Greed wings with glitter different colors like a fairy. But not fairy. ok it's just the power of the wing box item. More soon ----------------------------------- if your were baby greed. In the sky fiying. you can do sky attacks 1 if you're holding sonic hands you got to be very careful. This is fun. That baby greed does let's cartwheels spin attacks. When your cart wielding you holding sonic you will cartwheels attacking enemies. as you cartwheels. Also he uses one hand to put the pressure of the attack. Using sonic has blue spinning ball. I think sonic will have a rollercoaster in the sky. If you're using one hand you got to make sure sonic is using two. Hands on one hand. Or sonic will fall. you can also dodge enemies. By going left or right. Cart wielding. And it sounds fun Soar through the clouds with. Baby Greed in the. Sky ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Invincibility It aloso has some sort of power to raise energy. Meter and hart to find. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Invincibility Crstal Light Barriar Attack This new power box will support a character under being crushed. By trap walls and trap spike walls. including lawful or ice and sand traps and much much more. The Crystal Light can seek and destroy enemies that come your way. Or you come it way Invincibility Crstal Light Barriar Attack can last a little longer it powerfull. ---- Heart Power up item box this new health power up item box. Can restore Baby Greed health And shield Points. It Full Heart Power Up item Box. Warning Heart Power up. Only Works Baby Greed And strategy characters that use defense. Sonic Team Characters that uses infinite rings are unable to use the health box. Sonic can't use this because it wouldn't be fair. 100% It wouldn't be fair Energy Power up Box. It can only be used by energy power, And psychic characters as will, as restores energy number. 5%, 10%, 15%, 20%, 25%, 50%, to 100% a random number that you fine. It also restores energy of brutal attacks. That come from a bad baby of Egg man ice ship ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- New level Up Item Box. Will Level up The Characters are strategise Permanent Sonic Team can obtain the level up box. to speed up is power and speed. But not obtained the permanent Level. That comes from a strategy character. Like baby greed if he obtain level Up Item Box. sonic team will not be able to obtain it again it'll. Disappear completely off the map even if you restart the game. To go back to that location it will not be there because. The character obtained at the level permanent. >>> It will help baby greed faster that doing it at amy house. They are seriously hard to find. It hard to get across pass to get to it. It is best to tray baby greed at. Amy's house. And train the commandos. These can also be sold online to obtain levels for free. For a fraction of the cost. Against sega. If they release their store stock for a short time you can obtain 10 four a week. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Shield. You can only use this offline and online. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Fire Shield. You can only use this online. Plus You can also use it skills. Like on part 3 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Lightnig Shield Power up box. You can only use lightnig shield. Online and its skill for part 3 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Wind Shield. Can only be used Online. New You can use its wing skill. If sonic team want to see the wing shield. It could be offline as well -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Bubble Shield. Can only be used online but from part there you can use it skills. Online ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 10 Rings 20 Rings Plus New 30 Rings. With 10% Energy Bonus. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ammo This Will Restore Ammo To The Characters That Are's Commandos. It can Restore Future Guns and Earth Gun. And The Synchronizer Guns. If Shadow The Hedgehog Carried A Gun. And E102 Chaos Power You Will Be Able To Obtain Ammo To. Ammo Are 5% 10% 25% 50% 75% And 100% Of Ammo -------------------------------------------------------------------------- Rando Gun. You will be able to get 1 Rando Gun For the Power up Item Box. For the world. That are easy to find. You can't miss one. ------------------------------------------------------------------------ if you were playing 2 mold or up. You will receive Random Gun And Ammo 100%. If You Find A Random Ammo Power up item box. And Get 1 it will reappear in 2: to 3: minutes. So weight there for it to come back. ---------------------------------------------------------------------- 50 Twin Rings Box Item. 5% Energy Bonus Twin Rings Are Strongest Than The Original Rings. The Twin Rings Are Baby Greed Power. Baby Greed, Baby Cabela, Baby Gaius, Ch Ch, and the Commandos. there only ones can use the Twin Rings. That came to sonic world and rest of that. Sonic Team is unable to use the Twin Rings. Twin Ring are not infinite. There Limited Twin Ring. Twin Rings are meant for strategy Twin Rings Help to Restore Hp and Mp 2% (2) for a Half Twin Ring 1% (1) there are Half Twin Ring. And Twin Ring. Twin Rings Are Orange Color Twin Rings Goes a Different road that travels all the way up to the power of Light. And the Original rings are useless to them to. (Baby Greed The Hedgehog Has Secret Power Of The Twin Rings) To ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A Free Man Power up Box item. This will also have all the characters faces on this Power up Box Items and Baby greed as will. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Go Super power up box item. It's only required online matches. You will not find this box in offline mode. Only online in matches races and other sorts of stuff. That they will update and patches and other sort Upgradable And Updatable Bye SEGA/Sonic Team ------------------------------------------------------------------------- Speed up Power up Box item. Here go take the speed on. ------------------------------------------------------------------------- Random Power Box items The random power box items. Will give you a random power up items. But it will not give you the super box. What random power box item will you get. ? Whatever the random box lies on you get. You gotta to be careful because it's tricky. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Zare Dream Kill Power up Box. This is The Dark Evil Dream Kill. 1 Any heroes that lands on this power box will die instantly 2 Or. Be spared to a dark dream. And you have to escape the nightmare. 3 there will be a wheel to tell you where it lands on. A dark evil henchmen. Appear before the wheel and tells you will live. Or die. Or lose your life completely. Sometimes if the wheel hits the dark evil nightmare dream. You can be sent to an evil fear of your nightmares. But you can never escape. But you still can. The only way you can escape that if you defeat the giant. (Trollarch) A BIG BOSS of the realm. (3 If the wheel hits. Die instantly. You die instantly. No ring lost 4 If the wheel hits you survive. Then You survive. So you may continue. The stage Final curse. If the wheel hits game over. Then You lose all life completely. And it says. Game over 2 If you lose before the wheel. And get game over the screen turns RED -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- EGG Man Trap Power up Box item They also got Dr Shields trap as well. Whoever hits these power up box items there going to lose rings so be careful Category:Sonic game Category:SEGA